


Can't take my eyes off you

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Steve y Bucky  vuelven a verse, y éste último no quiere cumplir otro año sin confesar sus sentimientos.¡Feliz cumpleaños,  Bucky!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	Can't take my eyes off you

Bucky escuchó el murmullo de la hierba, el viento suave que se hacía sonar a través de carrizos como si se tratara de un silbido. Respiró el aire limpio y se bañó con los últimos rayos del Sol al atardecer. Se sentía tranquilo, invadido por una serenidad que había perdido muchos años atrás, y sin embargo, le faltaba algo. No se trataba de su brazo, ese que aún no le habían entregado, pero que estaba prometido. No se trataba de sus recuerdos, ni mucho menos. Aquello que le faltaba se sentía peor que una amputación, era un fantasma dulce y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Era cruel no por su naturaleza, no por sí mismo; era cruel porque la tragedia, el daño, lo había cometido Bucky mismo.

Steve lo miró quieto, sin moverse y sin atreverse a respirar sonoramente siquiera. Lo miró mientras Bucky estaba de espaldas, frente al lago y la mirada perdida en la puesta de sol. Se preguntó vagamente, si era conveniente molestarlo, si era bueno arruinar la evidente paz que fluía en su amigo. Se preguntó si, tal vez, era mejor marcharse y dejarle ahí, teniendo una vida tranquila, sin él. Después de todo, se dijo, "el único que siempre ha estado apegado a Bucky, he sido yo". La tragedia de su mejor amigo, había sido sólo una: conocerlo.

Bucky suspiró y lentamente se sentó sobre la hierba húmeda. El lago estaba tranquilo, a veces perturbado en su superficie por una corriente baja de aire o por un pez furtivo que se había aventurado a comer un insecto, posado cuidadosamente en el agua, y la había hecho ondular. Sólo quería una cosa mientras veía caer el día... Se terminaba el día, un día más, uno más sin verle. Se lamentó internamente por su propia decisión, aunque estaba seguro de que había hecho bien, no podía dejar de pensar que, tal vez, de no haberse congelado, habría podido ir con él a donde quiera que éste fuera. Sí, lo único que quería Bucky, mientras el sol desaparecía, era ver a Steve.

Steve lo contempló otro rato más. Era curioso que Bucky no se diera cuenta de su presencia, quizás era porque estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, o bien, porque algo había aprendido, Steve, de las técnicas de espionaje de Natasha. Fuese como fuese, se alegraba un poco. De esa manera irse sería más sencillo. Nunca pensó en la despedida antes, sólo hasta ese momento, ¿por qué? Porque, tal vez, quería que Bucky fuera feliz, que estuviera lejos de los problemas que siempre significaba él, desde que eran niños y corrían por las calles de Brooklyn. Por su culpa, en cuántas peleas no participo Bucky; por su culpa, por su maldita manía de no escapar de las peleas. Suspiró, lo único que él quería, mientras veía a su amigo, era que éste tuviera la vida que siempre le arrebató.

Inició la retirada, pero cometió un error, pisó, sin querer, un ramita seca y ésta tronó quebrando por completo el silencio. Bucky dio un respingó, se puso de pie de inmediato y giró hacia sus espaldas. Fue cuando ambos sintieron que el corazón les saldría por la garganta. Steve tragó saliva, y se dijo un insulto mentalmente. Ya no podía, simplemente, irse. Bucky sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero le duró muy poco al notar que Steve estaba en camino de marcharse.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño, tratando de evitar el nudo en la garganta que le provoco sentir que quizá, Steve, no quería verlo. Parecía un pensamiento estúpido, pero la culpa es un sentimiento que suele traicionar a la razón más ecuánime y lógica.

—Yo... sólo...—balbuceó Steve—... No quería molestarte.

Bucky lo miró, lo miró mucho, en un largo silencio. ¿Molestarlo? Steve jamás lo molestaba, jamás había supuesto un problema para él. Negó lentamente.

—¿A dónde vas?—repitió, como si decidiera volver a empezar la conversación—Acabas de llegar ¿o no?

Sonrió, sonrió porque quería que la evidente tensión entre ellos disminuyera, y sonrió un poco más cuando Steve le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Cómo estás?

Steve corrigió el rumbo de sus pasos, y caminó hacia el lago, hacia Bucky.

—Mejor, aún se me escapan los recuerdos, pero... bien.

—Me alegra, Buck.

Juntos, hombro con hombro, se sentaron en la hierba mirando hacia el lago, el cielo había perdido sus colores violetas y naranjas, y se tornaba azul oscuro.

—Te dejaste la barba—observó Bucky y Steve sonrió asintiendo—. ¿Dónde estuviste?

—En varios lugares.

—¿Peleando?—Bucky sonrió, miró a su amigo, lucía cansado, desanimado, preocupado, había cierta dureza en su semblante, cierta seriedad que le preocupaba.

—Sabes que no puedo vivir de otra forma.

—Estoy seguro de que podrías.

Steve no contestó eso.

—Sea como sea, tenía que venir.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Es tu cumpleaños, Bucky—dijo Steve como si fuera obvia la razón.

—¿Mi cumpleaños?—Bucky casi se carcajea, él lo había olvidado—¿Recordaste eso?

—Nunca lo olvido.

Cualquier palabra que hubiera salido de la boca de Bucky se había quedado coartada a la mitad de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Nunca te olvido—Steve uso una variante de su respuesta, no pareció haber querido hacerlo en voz alta, se le había escapado. Así que, para intentar que aquello pasara desapercibido rió y empezó una retahíla de recuerdos de los cumpleaños de Bucky en el pasado, ese pasado tan lejano para ambos, ese pasado que parecía tan brillante y hermoso a la distancia, tan deseable; y la vez tan horriblemente imposible.

—Yo tampoco te olvido—lo cortó Bucky—. Eres lo único en lo que he pensado desde que desperté.

Fue el turno de Steve de quedarse sin palabras.

—Te extrañé.

Bucky dijo aquello más fuerte de lo que habría querido. Escupía las palabras sin reflexionar en ellas; aquello no era bueno, no lo era, se delataría si continuaba así. Expondría el secreto que llevaba consigo consciente o inconscientemente desde hace más de 90 años (sólo porque no había conocido a Steve al año de nacido, si no, serían 100 años).

—Y yo a ti—contestó Steve.

Sus pensamientos anteriores, esos que lo habían llevado a querer marcharse, murieron en ese instante.

Bucky sonrió, y sus malos pensamientos, también, se esfumaron. Siempre era así cuando estaba con Steve, todo lo malo se marchaba, tarde o temprano. Y era simplemente, porque cuando él estaba a su lado, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Claro que no se lo diría.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

El Sol cayó y se levantó la luna, su luz cubrió el valle y los alcanzó. Azul contra azul. Podrían mirarse así toda la vida, sin pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que el ocaso de sus días llegara.

No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.

Pensaron uno y otro. Desde el primer momento había sido así. Para Bucky el recuerdo de Steve, el recuerdo de ese niño pequeño y delgado, con una enorme sonrisa y los pantalones bien puestos, volvía. Ese niño que jugaba y se agitaba, pero que respondía el primer golpe con todo su ser. Ese niño que era débil y enfermizo pero que no dudaba en proteger a cualquiera que estuviera en aprietos. Ese niño solitario que se sentaba en los recreos en una orilla del patio con un cuaderno en las rodillas y un lápiz entre los dedos. Jamás había podido dejar de mirarlo, pero no se había atrevido a hablarle, hasta el día en que pelearon juntos su primera batalla. Para Steve, Bucky era el niño de la escuela que todos debían ser, incluso él. Ese niño amable y de sonrisa cálida. Ese que no trataba mal a nadie y era justo con los demás, el deportista y apuesto. Su opuesto, fuerte y con futuro. Le gustaba mirarlo en secreto y dibujarlo, a veces, en su cuaderno durante el recreo, ese donde Bucky jugaba béisbol como nadie. Pero jamás se había atrevido a hablarle, hasta el día que pelearon juntos su primera pelea.

Steve estiró su brazo y apretó amistosamente el hombro de su amigo, Bucky esbozó una sonrisa, y el contacto le provoco un nuevo nudo en la garganta. Se sentía como el cielo... tocarte se sentiría como tocar el cielo, pensó y recordó haberlo pensado muchos años antes. Y esas veces, muchas veces, se había dicho "si tan sólo tuviera el valor". Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar esos toques, esos apretones de mano, los medios abrazos, los golpes en el hombro o en la espalda, esos toques que se dan los amigos, por un abrazo largo contra su cuerpo, por una caricia, por un beso. "Si tan sólo tuviera el valor".

—Feliz cumpleaños, Buck—Steve dudó un segundo, pero se abandonó al pensamiento: Quiero abrazarte tanto. Así que cortó el espacio entre ellos, uso el pretexto del "Feliz cumpleaños" para poder estrecharlo.

Había querido abrazarlo así muchas veces en ese tiempo, después de una pelea difícil, o en situaciones estresantes; había querido tanto sentirse confortado por un simple abrazo, uno que durara mucho tiempo. Como cuando enfermaba y Bucky le abrazaba contra la cama y le repetía que todo estaría bien, que irían juntos a ver el partido de béisbol cuando sanara. Siempre le necesitó para ser fuerte.

Bucky suspiró aliviado al sentir ese abrazo. Por fin el amor ha llegado. No le importaba dónde se había metido o qué había hecho, no le importaba, todo lo que quería era eso: tenerlo cerca. Le habría gustado tanto rodearle con sus dos brazos, uno no era suficiente para su hambre, para la necesidad. Él siempre había sido fuerte, porque tenía a Steve a su lado.

—Doy gracias a Dios por estar vivo—dijo y no lo habría dicho antes, porque antes, mientras permanecía en recuperación sanando su mente y su alma; y mucho antes de eso, cuando intentaba capturar sus recuerdos de su memoria fragmentada, mientras vagaba de aquí para allá, pretendiendo que escapaba de Steve, cuando sólo busca la manera de volver a ser digno de estar a su lado; ese antes, en ese entonces, había deseado no estar vivo, lo había deseado tanto, y así evitarle problemas a Steve, rupturas innecesarias, lágrimas y heridas.

Steve rió por lo bajo contra el hombro metálico de Bucky.

—Dios—musitó—eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Fue el turno de Bucky de reír. Sí, reír. Se rompió el abrazo, pero no el contacto, sus manos se mantuvieron cerca, rozándose por poco los dedos. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Azul contra azul. Una maldición brotó en sus mentes y la eterna realidad: No puedo apartar mis ojos de ti.

Fue Steve quién sacudió la cabeza, pero ni así dejó de encontrar su reflejo en los ojos de su amigo.

—Perdona que te mire así—dijo—, pero me alegra tanto saberte mejor y escucharte reír... es que contra eso no hay nada que se compare.

Se encogió de hombros, y de pronto la dureza en su expresión se había ido. Bucky pudo ver en él la sonrisa de siempre, aquella que tanto le gustaba y que le seguía gustando. Intentaba mantener su seriedad, a pesar de todo, pero había reído, lo había hecho una vez más, porque la muralla que había puesto para protegerse en los días difíciles se derrumbaba...

—Verte me debilita—justificó su risa—, me vuelves un idiota.

El brillo en la mirada de Steve cambió. Habían abusado de las palabras quizás. Ambos tragaron saliva, pero no podía huir uno del otro, como no se puede huir de la muerte, ni del amor. Quietos una vez más, se miraron mutuamente como si todos los paisajes del universo se reunieran en el iris del otro. No había más palabras que decir, porque todas las palabras también cabían en el color de sus miradas.

Bucky acercó un poco más sus dedos a los de Steve, y lentamente dejó que su meñique se enroscara sobre el del rubio.

—Tengo un secreto que no quiero que cumpla 100 años—le dijo—, y definitivamente no puede vivir más que yo.

Steve sonrió suavemente, al tiempo que su dedo se trenzaba con el de Bucky.

—Si te sientes como yo... por favor, déjame saber que es real—continuó el castaño—, porque la verdad es que no creo merecerlo, aunque, tampoco, soy capaz de renunciar a ello... porque la verdad eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Steve surcó la distancia entre ellos y le besó en los labios. Fue sorpresivo, pero bien recibido.

Bucky, derribado en la hierba, escuchó la respiración suave de Steve contra su oído. Escuchó su voz cálida y grave susurrándole al oído.

—Te amo, Bucky, si te parece bien, te necesito para calentar las noches solitarias.

Bucky sonrió, podía sentir la calidez fluyendo en sus venas y arterias, como si las palabras de Steve fueran medicina pura; con su única mano tiró del pelo rubio de éste, estaba bastante largo ya, así que fue tarea sencilla obligarlo a mirarle.

—Te amo, Steve, créeme cuando te digo que rezo para que no me abandones.

Steve sonrió y negó, sus labios pronunciaron un silente "jamás".

—Soy yo quien siempre teme eso—dijo, ya había corrido tras Bucky, a su parecer, lo suficiente—Ahora que te he encontrado, quédate y déjame amarte... déjame amarte.

Bucky sonrió y asintió, al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Steve. Se miraron a los ojos, amparados bajo la luz de la luna. Azul contra azul. No se sabe dónde comienza la mirada de uno y dónde la del otro. Son un continuo, un lazo interminable. Azul contra azul. Un mar profundo. Un cielo infinito.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Fue el cumpleaños de mi Buckaro! Así que ¡Feliz cumple, Belli-Bucky!
> 
> Este one shot es un songfic (o intento de). La canción es Can't take my eyes off you de Bob Crewe y Bob Gaudio, interpretada originalmente por Frankie Valli, pero yo usé la versión interpretada por MUSE
> 
> I love you BuckyAnd if it's quite all rightI need you BuckyTo warm the lonely nights...
> 
> (Canten conmigo, ok no XD jaja) 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
